narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haku711
=Haku711's library of info= This is where I come whenever I need to put info, or I just need to review something. If you have answers to place on my talk. Look down. Rules Please follow the following rules when putting things on my talk page. 1) Copy & paste the question before putting the answer, to keep from confusion. 2) Refrain from placing comments in the Answers Section. Place them in the Comments section 3) If you do want to just have fun w/i naruto look under the links heading below comments. Answers This is where you can place the answers to the questions I may have asked. If you do please follow the rules listed above. Comments This ones kinda obvious. Links Here are some links to useful forums to just chat about Naruto and other things with. Please refrain from putting rude things on these sites. Thanks! :-D shinobisacreds.phpbbnow.com water.phpbbnow.com hakuforum.inventforum.com =Contact = If you want to contact me, I am Haku711@yahoo.com, Thanks! :-P Welcome Hello Haku711! I am User:Ten Tailed Fox, one of the Admins on this site. I am really delighted to here that there is another Itachi fan on this site. Make sure to check the Today's News page often and most importantly, have fun. If you need any help with anything, let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 15:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Adding stuff Sure, I wouldn't mind that. Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) RE RE: Adding stuff My stories do not take place in Konoha, they take place in Yamagakure 2 and the we are on the Second Yamakage. Ten Tailed Fox 17:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles You can use your own characters, nothing against that. I just mean that Characters that normally appear in the original series you can't use except for Naruto and Sasuke. Narutokurosaki547 19:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Quick Q. I made the external link a real external link, you had it as Sending Jutsu: Release of the dead, I deleted the first one http. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn yes i do. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Your turn.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Re: Help Sure, id love to help, just what do i have to do? --Seireitou 16:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: Special Sharingan Well, blue will be a bit harder, but... Ok I'll do it! I'll do it this afternoon if that's ok? Ten Tailed Fox 14:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) sorry I've been busy so... HECK NO! I'll start back up on the fight then.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) fight length first, how long do you expect the fight to last? second, it's your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) tournament timeing The first match starts on December 14. A week later, the second one starts. A week after thta, the third match, and so on.... get it? --Seireitou 22:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) tourament once more It really all depends on when each match ends. The maximum duration is one week per match, but if one finishes in like 3 days, we tsrat the next one right away, or the next day if it is to late at night to finish. --Seireitou 00:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Hey Giiiiiiiiirl! This is the real Haru speaking, not Tetsu who has been talking to you. I bet I can beat you in Naruto, because I rock with those characters, too. Tetsu is awesome with Kisame, so we're like them, except I have the big sword and Tetsu has to smaller ones. I can beat you. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn You know What? I say that to everybody, so get off my case!The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Disqualified. In the Third Round of the Shinobi World Tournament, you have been disqualified from the tournament for not contributing and for no participation into the battle. I see to it that you resign your position in the tournament and watch the battle for the semifinals. For more, see Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 16:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be ???, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there! After you read the instructions, put your name in the List of Entrees Section! You'll be notified if your character can be tried out or not! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I saw your message at the Shinobi World Tournament, sorry to hear that. Also, your official proctor will always be me! :D Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Artemis Hyuuchiha and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Greetings You may not know me, but we've been fighting this whole time. I'm Steel, Haru's brother, and I've been the one who's controlling Soto on our fight. You may not have noticed, but your posts have been... irregular, and it's hard to keep track. So please don't act like it's my fault. It's more like yours... Cold hard steel 20:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) By the by... Hey, by the way, remember of what you said on the Talk: Rank of Sannin Tournament? Yeah, that's the next tournament. The Tag Team Tournament. Although, it's ready for sign up at 3/22/09 unfortunately. So, wait for that amount of time. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ...well, I put in rules of how to get in. So, it's to makes ure that all of the character's are at least Jonin skill. Although, I could give you some sneak peek. Now then, before the tournament bracket. There will be an elimination round. In this elimination round, your team will be assigned randomly. Once after that, you're to go do an A-Rank Mission. Again, the missions will be handed to each people randomly again. The missions must be completed, and on those missions, there will be bad guys, and I'm the bad guys. Once you complete the mission, you'll be evaluated by skills that the Proctor may only record (and this part I'm not telling you or anybody else). So, that's the first round. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Please excuse me... I'm sorry, but I haven't the time to be on the net for a while, and it might be so for some time. But I'll work on the fight right now. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 13:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC)